Unspeakably Reactivated
by Nocte Furorem
Summary: This is a continuation of TheBlackHand724's excellent story "Unspeakably Retired" and is written with TheBlackHand724's permission. Badass, Unspeakable Harry takes out the trash and cleans up the Wizarding World.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ Hello all. This is an idea that hit me after reading TheBlackHand724's excellent story "Unspeakably Retired". This is a continuation of that story and is written with TheBlackHand724's permission.

* * *

The hooded figure's eyes scanned slowly around the dimly lit chamber. He was seated, along with twelve other hooded beings, at a semi-circular table located in the deepest dungeon of their hidden fortress. As his eyes met the others at the table, he had the feeling that they were all thinking the same thing.

Ashes.

All that remained of the Red Hand now were ashes. Their vast armies of wizards, mercenaries, and dark creatures, dead. Their storehouses of dark artifacts and potions, meant for subjugating the populous and caring for their troops, destroyed. Their huge reserves of gold, currency, gemstones, and other valuables, stolen. Everything they had worked for, everything they had built, their cause, their purpose, their _life_ , was now gone.

How did this happen? _How?_ For almost two years, the Red Hand steadily increased their hold over most of the continent, from the Urals to the Atlantic, ruling the wizarding communities with an iron fist. Whenever they came across an individual wizard or a magical community that wouldn't convert to their views, they killed everyone there and burned their structures, leaving nothing behind. So this attack on them couldn't have come from the continent, they had no enemies here.

He initially thought that it could be that half-blood bastard Potter who was hunting them down, but after the failed attack on the agent's mansion four months ago, not a single trace of him could be found. The two other attempts to draw him out by abducting his family members as bait for a trap also failed in that the teams couldn't even find a _trace_ of his family's existence. Whatever magic Potter employed to hide himself and his family resisted every attempt of the Red Hand's wardmasters to break the enchantments. Even the one who dropped the port key stone and gave them access to Potter's mansion, the traitor Brown, disappeared as well, so that was another avenue closed to them. No, he was sure it wasn't Potter that was causing their current dilemma, he was hiding behind his wards with the rest of his mudblood family.

Besides, just how in Hecate's name could _one_ _single_ person bring about the destruction of their entire organization in just a few short month's time? Raiding parties that were sent out would suddenly explode in a shower of blood and bone, burn to ash in seconds, or simply vanish without a trace. Strongholds they previously thought impenetrable would crumble into dust, explode in massive fireballs, or have the ground turn to quicksand underneath them and sink out of sight, taking any occupants with them. Caches where they stored their wealth would be discovered completely empty with no clue as to the identity of the perpetrators.

Even going out in the daytime without their masks and robes became a hazardous venture as someone started killing them in droves. Either singly or in groups, Red Hand wizards would have their throats cut, their heads falling off their shoulders, or have their hearts explode in their chests. What was truly frightening is that witnesses reported that they saw no one firing curses or engaging their wizards in spell battles, they just dropped dead. Needless to say, recruitment fell off sharply after that.

On and on and on the dismal reports kept pouring in. Whatever steps they took, whatever orders they issued, whatever measures they put in place did nothing to stanch the hemorrhaging of their organization. In a panic, the founders of the Red Hand called for a conference to discuss what they should do, hence why they were seated at this table.

"What are we going to do?" a high-pitch, reedy voice said to his right. He never could stand Lord Boshwyn's voice when he got excited or frustrated. It was like nails on a blackboard.

"Please calm yourself, Lord Boshwyn, there's no need to get excited. Our troops will soon have this situation well in hand." Lord Vickers was another one he couldn't stand for an entirely different reason. He spoke in a soothing baritone, but his empty platitudes and skewed view of reality irritated him in a completely different manner. Before anyone else could comment, Boshwyn screeched his reply.

"THE TROOPS HAVE THE SITUATION IN HAND? Have the potions you've been taking finally rotted your brain? What troops would that be, Vickers? The only troops I know of are the ones who came with us to this castle! Unless you have a fully staffed secret base that none of the rest of us know about we have NO ONE left!"

"Of course not, my good sir, of course not!" Vickers laughed in his jovial manner, letting Boshwyn's insults roll off of him like they were water. "Our cause is a just one and soon our troop strength….."

 _ **BOOOOMMM!**_

A loud, deep, rolling tremor shook the entire room and caused a fair amount of dust to rain from the ceiling. The founders looked around in a panic while the guards at the door bolted it shut and activated the runes carved into the door frame. The glow from the activated runes spread over the door, walls, ceiling, and floor sealing the room tight. When the glow faded into the stone, Vickers stood with his palms out in a placating gesture.

"My Lords, please calm yourselves. I'm certain our soldiers will repel whoever is foolish enough to attack this castle. In the meantime, we are perfectly safe in this chamber. As long as the wards remain activated, nothing outside this chamber can penetrate the walls, ceiling, or door and reach us here."

His words had everyone starting to calm down. They were aware of how well this rune array worked and were confident that they were safe. However, that illusion of safety was shattered when an unknown voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. The founders looked around, but there was no one else visible.

"That would be all well and good if I wasn't already in here with you."

 **Please leave a review to let me know what you think. All reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ Hello all. This is an idea that hit me after reading TheBlackHand724's excellent story "Unspeakably Retired". This is a continuation of that story and is written with TheBlackHand724's permission.

* * *

The two guards were very well trained. They reacted instantly by drawing their wands and preparing themselves for battle. They scanned the room carefully, trying to find the slight waver in the air that would reveal the position of a wizard under a disillusionment charm. Unfortunately for them, all their training was for naught as one guard gasped when he saw a blood-soaked blade sticking out of his chest while at the same time the second guard's head exploded in a shower of crimson. The blade withdrew from the first guards chest and became invisible again as soon as it cleared the body. With no sword to support his weight, the dead wizard slumped to the floor.

Seeing the guards dispatched so easily and so quickly drew a reaction from three of the founders seated at the table. The trio panicked and ran to the door, hoping for a quick escape. Unfortunately, in their panicked state, they forgot about the sealing runes and started pounding on the door trying to get it opened. The others at the table heard three muted sounds, like a small child coughing, and two of the wizards at the door died instantly when their heads disappeared.

The third one had a hole through his head and was still on his feet, but he started screaming and running around the room as his veins throughout his body started glowing a bright silver. The flesh around the veins started smoking and then started burning, setting his entire body on fire, all while the wizard was screaming his lungs out while bouncing off the walls of the room. It took a full minute for the wizard to finally expire as his burnt husk collapsed to the floor and crumbled into a pile of ashes. Watching one of their number die in such a grotesque manner shocked the rest of them into inaction, that is until they heard the unknown voice again.

"Well, that was certainly unpleasant. Now, what are the rest of you sick bastards going to do next?"

It surprised everyone when Vickers dropped the jovial grandfather act and leapt to his feet with his wand aimed at the center of the chamber.

" _Arvada Kedavra!"_

The curse, though powerful, hit nothing and was absorbed by the wards of the room. A quiet snickering could be heard.

"You missed, try again."

The rest of the founders except for the oldest also stood up and started firing curses. For nearly two minutes the chamber was lit by a huge variety of spells, all trying to hit their invisible opponent. When they thought they sent out enough curses to take care of their unseen target, the old men at the table panted with the exertion of casting so much magic. They scanned the room in front of them, hoping to see a body fall from one of their curses and come out from under an invisibility cloak. Another way they could see him is when the disillusionment charm fades after he's dead. The only sound for a few heartbeats was their heavy breathing, but their blood ran cold when they heard that mocking voice come from everywhere yet again.

"Merlin, you dark wizards are so pathetic! I know first-year students who have better aim than you! Oh well, I'm feeling generous today so I'll let you in on a little secret. Well, it's not really a secret as you learn this in first year. The best defense against spells is to not get hit by them! That area in front of the table was pretty well saturated with spell fire, but where in the room is there a place that did not receive any spells?"

All of the wizards looked around the room carefully, a few looked to the low ceiling, but one wizard's eyes widened in realization when he looked behind him.

"That's right, I'm right behind you! _Diffindo!"_

The light from the cutting curse originated at one end of the table and arced horizontally until it was absorbed by the wards on the back wall. For a second, nothing happened until heads started rolling off shoulders and bodies hitting the floor. Not all the heads were cut off at neck level. In fact, two of the shorter ones were cut through at eye level. However, the results were the same, nine dead wizards with only one more left to deal with. Banishing the table and conjuring a chair identical to the one the old man sat in, he stood in front of him and removed the hood of his invisibility cloak. The old man gasped in shock but recovered quickly.

"Harry Potter. I heard you were retired."

"Abraxus Malfoy. I heard you were dead. Merlin, you look like shite!"

It was true, the old man really did look terrible. He looked less like a really old man and more like a walking cadaver. His eyes were deeply sunk in their sockets and almost completely covered in cataracts. He still had hair on his head, but it was sparse and stringy. There was almost no meat on his body, just parchment-like skin fitted loosely over his bones. Harry was sure that it was potions that was keeping him alive and had a good hunch as to what it was. Going by looks alone, it was very difficult to tell that this actually _was_ a Malfoy. The only reason that Harry knew that the creature before him really was Abraxus Malfoy was that he had become _very_ proficient with wandless identification spells, which in his line of work was essential in identifying enemies (or tagging corpses once the action was over).

Harry unfastened his cloak, folded it into a bundle, and tucked it into a pouch in his jacket. He then took a seat facing the Malfoy patriarch and adjusted his trousers after crossing his legs. As he did all this, those cold green eyes never left the rheumy gray ones of the old man. They stared at each other for a minute and just when Malfoy was about to speak, Harry tilted his head to the side as if he was listening to a conversation only he could hear.

"Copy." He listened for a few moments, and then nodded his head once. "Understood." He then regarded Malfoy for a second or two. "Five minutes."

Malfoy figured out what was going on and sneered. "Another one of your filthy muggle toys?" Harry merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"Malfoy, I can argue all day about how we get some fantastic ideas from the muggles, but I'm never going to change your mind." He then pulled the small device out of his ear and held it up between his thumb and forefinger. "Standard department issue. Granted, we did get the idea from muggle communication radios, but these enchanted crystals never lose their power as long it's in contact with my magic and the range is worldwide." He then tucked it back into his ear. "I just received the message that my team is finished mopping up in the castle above us, you're all that's left."

"And what are you going to do now, boy? Kill me?" Malfoy sneered at him again. Harry wondered if there ever was a Malfoy that _didn't_ talk with a sneer.

'Oh yes, you can be assured of that. I told my wonderful wife that when I come home after this that I am done. That means that I'm not leaving any enemies behind that I have to put down again."

"Yes, I heard that you married your mudblood classmate. Being a halfblood yourself is bad enough, but did you have to further sully a pureblood line by cavorting with that trash?" Malfoy started to snicker at his own insult, but gasped when the atmosphere became oppressive and the temperature rapidly plummeted. He couldn't meet the eyes of the man seated across from him because all he could see is a promise of pain. When Potter spoke, it was even more frightening than shouting because his words came out in a soft hiss.

"Be very careful with what you say in front of me, Malfoy. I said you were going to die today, but I can change my mind and arrange it to make your death last for a very long time. Insult my wife or my family again and everyone will associate your name with the definition of the word pain. What I will do is find the smallest, sharpest knife that I can. I will use healing potions that you've never heard about. I can also use a time turner so I would know just when you would need healing in order to keep you from dying. I will use all these things to peel one continuous unbroken strip of skin from your body, and I won't be satisfied until I have a piece that's a mile long. If that takes me a week, a month, a year or even a decade, I will take the time to achieve this goal. Then and only then will I allow you to die. Have I made my intentions perfectly clear?" Malfoy gulped and nodded once. Harry's mood changed instantly, in fact, it was so sudden and startling a change that Malfoy jumped slightly when Harry clapped his hands once and smiled brightly.

"Excellent! Now that we have an understanding, I'm sure you have questions for me."

 **Pleas leave a review and let me know what you think. All reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ Hello all. This is an idea that hit me after reading TheBlackHand724's excellent story "Unspeakably Retired". This is a continuation of that story and is written with TheBlackHand724's permission.

I apologize for making everyone wait so long for this chapter. New job and new schedule made life crazy for a little while, but I've got things settled down now.

* * *

Malfoy stared at Harry with his mouth open for a few moments and swallowed forcibly because his mouth had suddenly gone dry. Even though Potter gave the appearance of being relaxed, he knew that was just a ruse. He's heard reports of just how fast the Unspeakable agent moved in a magical battle and knew he had absolutely no chance of beating him. So he decided to play along and delay him, hoping that someone sent a distress signal and that reinforcements were on the way. He cleared his throat to speak and then sneered in hatred at the man seated before him.

"You think you've won, Potter? You may have taken this fortress, but the Red Hand is like a hydra. Cut off one head, and many others will replace it! You cannot beat us!"

Malfoy's taunt did not provoke the reaction he wanted from Potter. If anything, his smirk got even wider which infuriated the Malfoy patriarch.

"I can tell you a story about about hydras, Malfoy, but I'll save that for later. For now, let's get back to our original topic. You have questions, yes?"

"Very well, Potter, I'll play your game. How?"

Harry blinked. "How? How what? How now brown cow?"

"No, you idiot!" Malfoy snapped. "How did you do it? How did you penetrate all our defenses? Our strongholds had the best wards and enchantments that money could buy but you came into the heart of our sanctuary without triggering any alarms! How did you manage that?"

Harry sighed quietly, almost too low for Malfoy to hear it but he caught it anyway. "That's not a story I like telling very much, Malfoy, but I'll tell it anyway. The truth is, your wards were very, very good. Left to our own devices, we never would have been able to penetrate them had it not been for our allies."

Malfoy fumed silently. He vowed to give the order to hunt down these 'allies' of Potter and torture them in the worst ways imaginable.

"What allies do you speak of, Potter?"

Harry's smirk returned. "Oh, let's say I had a _little_ help."

"A little help? What do you mean by that? Stop speaking in riddles, boy!"

The smirk disappeared. "Careful with the comments, old man. Remember, I can make your death fairly quick or I can make it last for weeks, so mind your manners!" Malfoy gulped and nodded once. Satisfied, Harry returned the nod.

"The little help I've been referring to have been house elves."

"House elves? You're joking! We _own_ those little beasts! Their lives and their magic is bound to us forever! They wouldn't _DARE_ betray us!" Malfoy raged.

Harry grinned at Malfoy's reaction. This is just the kind of response he was hoping for.

"I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss house elves, Malfoy. They're powerful in their own right. In fact, I remember when your son's elf, Dobby, knocked him flat on his ass when he tried to send a curse at me when I was twelve years old. He was already freed by that point, but the years he spent as Lucius's slave did a lot of damage to his magical core. If he didn't get stabbed when he tried helping us escape Malfoy Manor a few years later, he would have died anyway. Tell me, what is the lifespan of your house elves?"

"About thirty to forty years, less if they prove to be useless. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Kreacher, the Black family house elf, was about forty years old when he died. He was one of the oldest slave bonded house elves I knew. Being slave bonded to the Black family prematurely aged him. Another one that I know of, Mipsy, who has a servant bond with the Longbottom family, is still around but she looks ancient. Here's a fun fact for you, Malfoy. Did you know that under certain conditions, house elves are immortal?" Seeing the old man's shocked look, Harry nodded his head.

"It's true. All you had to do was bond them to you as family instead of a slave or a servant. That way, their magic links with the family magic which constantly rejuvenates their bodies. It's as if they don't age at all once they reach their teens. So, as long as the family magic exists, the elf will be there serving the family." Malfoy snorted in disbelief and turned his head away.

"Don't believe me? I'll prove it to you." Harry looked to the side. "Harmony, can you come here, please?" Less than a second later, there was a soft pop in front of Harry as another being appeared.

"What did you need, Harry? I was in the middle of working on my landscape painting."

Malfoy started in shock at what was clearly a house elf, but this looked like no other house elf he'd ever seen! For one, it was a good bit taller, standing about four feet tall where most house elves barely reach three feet. And speaking of standing tall, it didn't have the submissive posture that all house elves maintained in the presence of their masters! It held its shoulders back and had the temerity to look Potter right in the eyes! Blasphemy! It also wasn't covered in the traditional tea towel. It, no she, was wearing a yellow sun dress with a paint splattered apron in front. She also had long blond hair that was braided into a pony tail and went down to the small of her back. Potter chuckled as he looked at the creature in front of him.

"Sorry about disturbing you, Harmony, but I was having a discussion with Malfoy here and I wanted to prove a point. But in order to do that, I need to ask you a personal question."

"You know you can ask me anything Harry."

"Can you tell us how old you are?"

" _HAR-RY!_ You naughty boy! You know that's not an appropriate question to ask a lady!"

Before Harry could laugh at the elf's joke, the Malfoy patriarch exploded in anger. He stood from his chair and raised his cane to punish the elf for its disrespect.

" _ELF!_ YOU WILL SHOW PROPER RESPECT TO YOUR BETTERS OR I WILL…!" Malfoy's mouth continued to move, but no sound came from it. He was also frozen in mid-step with his cane raised above his head. When he realized who applied the charm, he stopped trying to talk and glared in hatred at the elf, who had her hand raised after snapping her fingers.

"You will do nothing, you crochety old fart! I don't answer to you, only to Harry and his family! Try raising your hand against me again, and I'll knock you flat on your bony arse like my father did to your son!" Harmony shouted at him while Malfoy glared impotently back at her.

"Harmony, could you please release him and put him back in his chair so we can continue our discussion?" Harry asked her quietly.

Harmony glared at Malfoy for a few seconds longer and then snapped her fingers. The old man literally _flew_ backwards and hit the chair with almost enough force to tip it over. After rocking a few times, the feet of the chair settled and human and elf waited to see if Malfoy would behave himself. When the old man decided to just sneer at everyone, the elf nodded to herself.

"To answer your question of my age, you already know that, Harry. But for the purposes of this discussion, I will say that I turn forty seven in June." Harmony was pleased to see the look of shock and disbelief on the old man's face. In order to infuriate him further, she smiled and winked at him and then turned to look at Harry.

"Thank you for coming, Harmony. You can go back to your painting. Please let Hermione know I'll be home later tonight." Harmony nodded and popped away.

"As you can see Malfoy, she doesn't look anything like a normal house elf. She also looks fairly young, even though she is older than any elf you've ever come across. You may have noticed that she doesn't speak in house elf patois. It's because Hermione and I raised her and taught her proper English. She has a number of hobbies, you saw that she likes to paint. Her biggest hobby and ambition is to change house elves around the world, and in that respect she is succeeding. Within two or three generations, the slave house elf will be a thing of the past. Now that we got that out of the way, let's return to our original discussion."

"As you can see, the beings you dismiss as vermin are a lot more powerful than you would believe. They can pretty much go anywhere in the performance of their duties unless there's a specific ward that blocks them. Unfortunately for you blood supremacists, you never did set up those blocks which means that your elves could pass through the wards." Harry leaned forward and whispered as if imparting a great secret. "And if they wanted to, they can take passengers with them."

It took a few moments for the statement to register but then Malfoy's eyes widened in shock and rage at Harry's declaration. "So, they DID betray us! I'll kill the little shits myself! GARMIN!" He shouted to the ceiling. However, almost a minute passed and no elf appeared.

"GARMIN, GET YOUR SCRAWNY ARSE IN HERE THIS MOMENT!" Malfoy continued to rage and stew and still no elf appeared. He heard Potter making a 'tsk' noise while shaking his head. Malfoy snarled when he realized that Potter knew what happened to his elf.

"You know all about this, Potter! What did you do to my elf? Where is he?" Malfoy was puzzled at the sadness he saw in Potter's eyes.

"Garmin will never answer your summons, Malfoy."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, POTTER? WHERE IS MY ELF?"

"I did nothing to him, Malfoy! He's gone, along with Elsie, Mikhail, Zasha, and twenty others. Their hatred of you and your kind of wizards was so great that they were willing to go against everything that makes them what they are, beings of magic. Even at great pain to themselves, they let us know of the secret locations of all your bases. When we were ready to assault those bases, they willingly sacrificed all of their magic, everything that they are, in order to bypass your wards and bring us inside." He stopped to clear a lump in his throat and finished with barely a whisper. "They didn't even leave a body behind for us to bury."

To prove what a callous bastard he really was, Malfoy started chuckling at Harry's display of grief. "Look at you, crying over some traitorous vermin! Good riddance to them all, I say!" To emphasize his point, he pounded the floor with the tip of his cane. Harry glared at him with watery eyes.

"I suppose it's too much to hope for that there was even a bit of sympathy in that black heart of yours for the being who served you, Malfoy." Harry growled in hatred. Malfoy dismissed his comment with a wave of his cane.

" _Bah!_ What are they to us? We're wizards! The rest of the world is there for us to use at our leisure!"

"Everything in the world? Including magical creatures?"

"Of course!"

"Like unicorns?"

Malfoy paled instantly. Harry grinned evilly and nodded his head. "Yeah, I figured it out, but we'll get to that in a little bit. In the meantime, I have a question of my own."

"I may choose not to answer." Harry just waved his comment away.

"That's fine. Answer or don't answer, it doesn't really matter, I already know the answer to my question. I'm just seeking confirmation."

"Well, what is it?"

"How did your forces get so powerful? Wait, let me clarify that, because they were not really powerful themselves, it's just that they used a great many more spells that most wizards ever even know. So, how did they get the knowledge to use all those spells as if they were born to it?"

For a moment or two, Malfoy simply stared at him. He then gave one short laugh. If it was of amusement or resignation, Harry couldn't tell which.

"You know what, Potter, I'll tell you, although there's not much you can do with the information. The reason why the Red Hand is so powerful is that we combined the family magics of twelve families. We called these combined magics the Consortium. Everyone who joined after that, was inducted into the Consortium, thus making us stronger. So, you see, there's nothing you can do. You may have cut off the heads, as each one in this room was Head of their families, but others will rise up to take their place! You can't beat them all!" He then cackled in a mocking laugh, but cut it off fairly quickly when he didn't see Potter reacting the way he expected. He was _smiling!_

"Thank you for confirming that Malfoy. We figured out fairly early on just what you did to rise in power so quickly. However, we had a hard time believing that you actually went through with it. The reason why no one combines family magics is that they are not _meant_ to be combined. The differing family magics will eventually start conflicting with each other and then start consuming each other. It will start affecting the personalities of each person involved and slowly driving them insane. For example, look at you! You sit there, pretty much a walking skeleton and you're convinced of your own invincibility. The other two who spoke, who were they again?"

"Boshwyn and Vickers."

"Boshwyn and Vickers. One was so paranoid that I'm surprised he didn't jump out of his skin at every little noise while the other one did the best Albus Dumbledore impersonation that I've ever seen! Now, you may think that having all these magics at your beck and call makes you powerful, it doesn't. All it does is make you crazy and stupid."

"It doesn't make a difference in what you say, Potter! We will win! We will always win! You have beaten us today, but others will rise up and take our place..."

"There are no others." Harry softly interrupted.

"...as the leaders of...what did you say?"

"I said there are no others. No one is coming to help you. No one will rise up to take your place after you're gone. There's no one left, you're the last one."

Malfoy stared at him for a moment and then scoffed in disbelief. "Don't be ridiculous! You couldn't have possibly found every member of all the families!"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you."

"And you killed them all?"

"No, they weren't _all_ killed. The ones who were old enough to use magic and were showing signs of paranoia had to be put down. The children who were too young to use magic hadn't shown signs of paranoia yet, but it was going to happen once they tapped into the tainted magic of the Consortium. They were taken to the Department of Mysteries where they had their magic purged and their memories altered. They are now squibs and adopted out to muggle families all over Europe." Harry spoke calmly, as if he was reciting a shopping list, the result of having his occulmency shields shut down tight.

"You….You….No, I don't believe you! It isn't true!"

"It is."

"You're bluffing!"

"Nope."

"I...No, I don't believe you! You couldn't have found every member of our families!"

"If you don't believe me, try tapping into the Consortium. I bet you haven't done that in months or you would have known by now."

It was true, he _hadn't_ tapped into the Consortium to check the family network in a good while because didn't feel the need to do so. Closing his eyes, he sunk into his own magic expecting to feel the hundreds of branches linking everyone to the Consortium. However, all he felt was an aching _nothingness._ His eyes snapped open and gasped in actual physical pain from the loss of all those family members. He looked up in hatred at the calm face of the man seated before him. His expression gave away nothing.

"You...You..."

"Yes, me."

"YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! WIPE OUT WHOLE FAMILIES! WOMEN, CHILDREN, GRANDMOTHERS, GRANDFATHERS! WHOLE FAMILIES, GONE! WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"I told you earlier that I had a story about hydras, Malfoy. I actually destroyed one years ago in Cyprus when a dark wizard though it would be a good idea to summon one. The mistake people make in fighting them is that they only fight against the heads. Cut off or destroy one head and two more will take its place until eventually you get tired and the hydra kills you. The secret to fighting them is to ignore the heads and go for the body. Destroy the body and the heads can't regenerate. That's what I and the rest of my forces have done. We've taken out the family members poisoned by your Consortium as if they were the body of the hydra. They can't regenerate anything if there's nothing left."

All this was delivered in a flat, emotionless voice. However, Malfoy was getting more and more incensed. He finally had enough, he was going to end this upstart if it was the last thing he did! Jumping to his feet, he drew his wand to point it at the man who was still sitting calmly.

" _ARVADA KEDAV..._ AAAHHHHH!" Malfoy screamed as his wand and half his hand blew apart. Grabbing his mangled hand with his other and holding it to his chest, he fell to his knees in agony. He had a vague notion of Potter pointing his wand at him. Merlin, he didn't even see him _move!_ Potter stood and vanished his chair. Tucking his wand into a holster on his forearm, he drew one of his pistols and held it to his side.

"Unicorn blood. That's what you used to keep yourself alive when you should have been dead a very long time ago. Isn't that right. Malfoy? I hear it's a cursed existence, keeping you on this side of death. However, I bet it does nothing for the pain."

"DAMN YOU, POTTER! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" The old man screamed in pain and rage.

"Ahhh, that's what I've been waiting to hear! Now I have the full set."

Malfoy blinked and looked up at him. "What?"

"Those were the last words out of the mouth of your son and grandson just before I killed them. It's only fitting that I get the grandfather to say it as well." Racking the slide of his pistol and chambering a round, he calmly pointed the muzzle at Malfoy's head. He started slowly squeezing the trigger but stopped when he heard Malfoy chuckling quietly.

"What are you laughing about old man? You're about to die, are you trying to go to hell with a smile on your face?"

"You think you can kill me? Think, boy! I've taken steps to ensure I'll outlive you! You may tear this body up, but I'll put myself back together and will be here long after you're gone!"

"There's the delusion speaking again. You're the one who needs to think, old man. I know the counter to cursed unicorn blood, and that's phoenix ash which is packed into the hollow points of these bullets. If a phoenix happens to get cursed or poisoned and can't heal itself with its tears, it sets off a burning day to destroy any sickness in its body and is reborn from its ashes. When those ashes come into contact with cursed unicorn blood...well, you can figure out what happens. Unfortunately for you, you're not a phoenix so there is no being reborn from the ashes.

Goodbye, Abraxus Malfoy."

And then he pulled the trigger. The bullet slammed into Malfoy's forehead, opening up a wide wound channel and blew a large hole out the back of his skull. However, he didn't die instantly. The unicorn blood in his body worked to keep him alive, but the phoenix ash from the bullet started reacting with the cursed blood and started burning it out of his system. Unfortunately, it was spread throughout his entire body so his whole body was on fire. The two elements worked against each other for a few moments, the unicorn blood keeping Malfoy anchored to life while the phoenix ash burned it away. In the end, there was nothing else left to burn so all that remained was a pile of ashes.

Harry nodded in satisfaction and cleared and holstered his weapon. He then drew his holly and phoenix feather wand and focused on positive, loving thoughts.

" _Expecto Patronum."_ Prongs burst out of the tip of his wand and cantered forward a few feet, looking around for threats. When none were present, he turned back to look at Harry expectantly.

"Prongs, take this message to Hermione."

"Baby, I'm done. I'm coming home."

* * *

Aaaaand, we're done.

 **Please leave a review after reading. Thank you.**


End file.
